


等待，并心怀希望

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 许许多多的物件开始一点一滴地消失在人类的视野。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	等待，并心怀希望

**Author's Note:**

> 有一种希望太似绝望；
> 
> 何须再加提防？
> 
> ——雪莱《致——》

首先不见的是他的戒指。

他在二月的清晨醒来，发现窗外枝条的积雪都融化了。又或许不是二月，或许再晚些，可能是三月，可能那年的春风来得特别迟，他记不清了。他是被湿润的冷风吹醒的，有人推开了露台的窗却忘记阖上，光秃枝干的影映招摇的窗帘上，像修长枯槁的手指试图攥住风。他在料峭春风中缩进被子，准是那头龙在出走时忘关了窗。拉希奥有这样的习惯，这些年来他总会在凌晨时分苏醒，趁街上人影寥寥的时候化作真正的模样，赶在那些狮鹫上岗之前振翅飞向港口，沿着曲折悠长的海岸线兜风，并赶在第一缕霞光露出云层前回来，轻轻将国王唤醒，告诉他，是时候去见那些讨人嫌的贵族了。

早春的晨光洒在他的枕边，弄得他眼睛发痒，他试着伸出指节刮按眼眶——于是，他这才意识到，小指旁侧的指环不在了。“我戒指不见了。”他含糊地嘟哝着，下意识朝身侧扭去，“拉希奥，你见我戒指了吗？”

没有回答。

天光已彻亮了。那头龙还没有飞回，准是起床的时间还没到，他将昏沉的脑袋重新埋进枕头，决心再睡上一会儿。他并不心急，有时候你越是急切地找寻着什么，那东西越是潜藏在阴影深处嘲笑着你的焦虑，待到你忘记这件事，转身去干些别的，过不了一会儿它便会突然出现在你眼前了。他总会找到它的，也许在枕头下，也许在床缝里，也许在盥洗室的水台边。这些都不重要，他在洒满阳光的窗前再次陷入沉睡。

在他起身更衣的时候黑龙仍没有回来。他斜靠在镜前翻找着他的梳子，却怎么也不见踪影，无奈之下他随意地用手指梳理着金色的长发，将它们松垮地束起。等他擦干面庞的冷水时，他才真正清醒下来：拉希奥今天不会回来了。

距离那头黑龙离开暴风城已有四个月了。他还记得他们在拉希奥临行前夜的相互揶揄，那时拉希奥的特工们为他们的王子陆陆续续拿来了一些相当有吸引力的东西：他们为黑王子带来了黑龙的鳞片。

***

“所以你明天就要走。”人类重复着，“因为什么来着？一些从不知名海岛弄来的鬼知道是什么深色蜥蜴身上褪下来的几片烂鳞。”

“我相当肯定那是黑龙的。”拉希奥耐心地应答着，“以及，是的。我明天就出发。”

“黑龙族群早已不在了，这可能只是一个陷阱，设给那个一心挂念‘黑龙军团’的人。”安度因愤懑的语气里掺杂了几分忧虑，“就算还有活着的，它们也早已背负了腐化的诅咒……让它们在无尽之海离群索居或许是最好的选择。”

拉希奥没有言语，他仍在橱柜深处翻找着什么附魔的材料。

“好吧！就算真的存在你所谓的‘巨龙群岛’，你找到之后又能如何呢？将它们带回艾泽拉斯，拉起一支效忠于你的军队？还是打算找到一位长着黑色翅膀的‘女士’，和她共筑爱巢并繁衍生息？况且你打算花上多久？三年？五年？还是说——“他止住了，因为那头黑龙正扭过脑袋专注地望向他，他知道自己失态了。

拉希奥久久地注视着他，突然噗嗤一下笑出声。

“笑什么，混蛋。”人类低吼道。

“你在嫉妒。”那头讨人厌的黑龙下出论断，“嫉妒一个根本不存在的东西。”

“这说不好。”安度因索性自暴自弃地顺着他的话讲下去，“也许过上些时候她就存在了，到那时你会大摇大摆地带着她在暴风城的领空招摇过市——也许身后还跟着几只瞎扑腾翅膀的龙崽子，长得就跟你两岁的时候一模一样。”他突然笑了，他没办法不发笑，单单想象五六只雏龙样子的拉希奥挺着肚子绕城飞舞就让他情不自禁笑出声来。

“嗯……很有想象力。”那头黑龙绷着下唇忍住不笑出声，随即被人类一拳锤在腰侧，伴随着一个通常不会出现在国王嘴边的脏字。黑龙笑嘻嘻地捏过人类的手腕，尖锐的手爪轻抚过国王的指节，摩挲过那枚套在无名指上的蓝色戒指。“你是我的伴侣，我以为你很清楚这件事。”

“通常来讲，人类不会离开他们的伴侣然后再也不回来。”

“我从没那样说过。”黑龙翻了个白眼，“你把我想成什么了？”

“让我想想……”安度因故作沉思，“想成一个会在危急时刻背叛挚友然后一去不复返四年毫无音讯的家伙，这听起来如何？”

黑龙发出一阵不满地鼻息，“十年了，陛下，我以为我们已经能将那段少不经事的时光埋葬在历史深处了，你还总把‘人是会变化’的挂在嘴边呢。”

“不会太久的。”拉希奥陈述道，“六个月。最多半年我就会返航，不管我是否能找到那里。你可以每个月写上一封信，等你写满六封我就回驾临暴风城的港口，那时我们可以交换信件，分享这些日子以来的见闻。我一定会回到你身边，我发誓。”

人类没有言语，他轻扣着黑龙长而锋利的爪尖。

“你知道的。”拉希奥叹了口气，“你知道我有必须要去的理由，不是为了什么军团或是一只雌龙……当你曾被迫杀掉你的同胞，并且成为你种族最后的一员时，你也会像我这般心怀希望，希望这一切仍有挽回的余地。”

“我理解。”安度因用力回握了黑龙的手，“我只是……好吧，”他注视着自己那枚蓝得惊人的戒指，你很难在自然中找到这样纯粹又动人心魄的蓝宝石，“我想我只是会非常想念你。”

“哦。”国王的伴侣微笑着，牵起他的右手，继而有些夸张地半跪下来，在人类的无名指间轻轻落下一个吻，“谁说我不会呢？”

***

他已经写下了四封信。

它们大部分都是些无关紧要的琐事：暂歇在艾尔文森林的候鸟群；暴风城今年冬天的第一场雪；冬幕节夜空中划过的雪橇；克里希托上了年纪，它的脊椎有些侧弯；你找到你要找的东西了吗？我希望你已经找到了，这样你就能尽快回来。

***

他回到房间的时候已是夕阳在山。一些棘手的事让他花了好些功夫，他反锁上房门，倚在桌前歇息，他伸手解开束发，想要梳梳脑袋缓解一下脑壳的昏沉，他找了许久也没瞧见梳子的身影，于是他这才想起清晨时分那东西就不见了。

算了，那玩意儿八成被克里希托叼走玩去了。

他坐回桌前，展纸书写着的不会寄出的第五封信。

“暴风城的雪在今早融尽了。”他写道。

暴风城的雪在今早融尽了。我能听见枝头啁啾的鸟声，白日里已有春日该有的温暖，只是早晚仍要披上厚衣。昨夜晚风吹开了窗，我一时以为那是你干的，你知道，你总有这样的习惯，天没亮的时候偷偷飞出去兜圈，去时总会忘关窗。我不知道你这习惯是哪儿来的，莫不是被克里希托传染的，你们二位真为我省心，体恤我业务繁忙，懂得自己遛自己。说实在的，我在思考是否应该为你准备一个像克里希托那样有着铭牌的项圈，省得你某日飞的忘乎所以被暴风城的热心市民拾到，免去我发布寻龙启示的功夫。

……

真诚希望，你能赶在我写完下一封信前回来，否则我真的会考虑让人替你量身定做一只项圈。

等他将那封信折起，放在棕色的信封又戳上蓝色的火漆时，他已有些困倦。他拉开床前衣橱的门，试着找出他常穿的睡衣，却半晌没能瞧见。多半是侍女将它拿去洗掉了。于是他随便抓起另一件柔软的丝质睡衣，某个瞬间，他突然觉得柜中似乎空荡了不少，但他没工夫深究，他太困了。

他摔在柔软的枕头上时突然想到，白日里忘记找自己的戒指了，他有些不习惯空着的手指。也许他是在上一次沐浴的时候落在了浴缸的边侧，他想着，他会找到它的。

***

翌日清晨他依然是在用手指随意的梳抓着头发。他的梳子没能自动出现在他的眼前，他的戒指亦然，这次他在出门前费工夫找上了一会儿，这下他肯定他的指环不在枕头下，不在窗缝里，也不在盥洗室的水台或是浴缸的周围。并且不只是梳子和指环，他总觉得镜前的桌台上应该还有些许东西，只是他一时半会想不起那里曾是什么。

他唤来侍从询问，近日里在打扫他的房间时，有没有丢掉一些东西？侍从诚惶诚恐地答到只是些纸篓里的垃圾，再就是炉火里的渣滓，没什么要紧的东西。他没有再为难那个年轻的女孩，摆摆手让她离去，并嘱咐她今日里不要让任何人进入自己的房间。

尽管他说不清这是因为什么。

***

他是怀揣着几封信回到房间的。

信一共有五封，其中四封来自那头黑龙，一封来自黑王子最为亲信的特工们：那对人类和兽人女性。他没能料想到他会在见到拉希奥之前先收到他寄来的信，这和他们先前说好的不同。他早在刚收到它们的时候就一一拆开看遍了，可他现在依然执意重新点燃桌前的灯，将它们舒展开来，一字一句的细读着，试图找寻着某种纰漏。

他没多在意拉希奥前四封信中对岛屿的寻觅，更没把左右的那封信的内容放在心上。没有证据佐证这些信果真出自它们的署名人，这一定是某种恶意的玩笑或是陷阱，这不会是真的。

这不能是真的。

于是他坐在桌前，提笔写下给黑龙的第六封信。

他在信中诉说着有人假冒你的口吻传信于我，当然，他轻易地就看穿了其中的骗局，这是相当显而易见的事。他没有在信中写他弄丢了他的戒指，拉希奥不需要知道这件事。他很快就会回来，等他写满六封信的时候就回驾临暴风城的港口，大摇大摆地炫耀着他的翅膀，等那时他们可以摆脱纸张和墨水，面对面地分享这些日子以来的见闻。

他在临睡前例行找寻着他的戒指，不出他意料的一无所获。

那晚他梦见了自己第一次见到那枚指环的往事：

“这很……美。”他费尽心思找寻着字眼来形容面前闪烁着蓝色光晕的宝石戒指，却只说出了最俗套的字眼。

“这当然很美，只有这样的色泽才和你的眼睛搭调。”黑龙懒洋洋地说着，“你不会在艾泽拉斯找到一枚和它一样的戒指了，这种石头不直接存在于世上。”他语气有些骄傲。

“不直接存在？”人类有些困惑地发问。

“当然，你不会以为会天然存在这样的宝石吧？只有你的眼睛才会天生是这样的蓝。”他坦荡地夸耀着他的人类伴侣，没有注意到国王面庞泛起的红晕。“它是我做的。确切地说，它是一枚魔法制品。”

“这意思就是，你没有为我摘来一束鲜花，而是整来了一串塑料花充数？”安度因打趣道。

黑龙流露出被冒犯的神色，“我会原谅你的无知，安度因。这远比人类制造的廉价塑料品有价值得多，甚至比真正原始的石头和金属更好。你瞧，金属会生锈，宝石会被腐蚀，所有来自大地的元素最终都会归于砂砾。”

“但我送予你的东西不同。”他安静地陈述着，“这是个高效而精致的法术，它不会随着时间的流逝而磨损，不会因为外力而消失。只要施法者还在，它就会一直闪烁下去。所以我想……这对你们人类来说，应当称得上是永恒了。”

这头龙确实对魔法物品情有独钟。

他后来送过人类许多物件，镶着金边的黑檀木梳，柔软而轻巧的丝绸睡衣，各类闪闪发光的首饰，附魔的佩剑和护甲……就连他自己也格外钟情于这些，他似乎所有的衣物都不是“真实”的，而是魔法化作的，“你不用费劲清洗它们。”他对此解释道，“我可以随时变出些新的来。”

***

他没能记住这个梦，或者说他不想记住这个梦。

等他起身坐起时，已经全然把昨日看到的信抛在脑后，是时候整顿一下要塞的仆从了。他想，一定有几个手脚不干净，大胆包天的内侍窃取了国王的私有物，他需要找到那些东西，他一定会找到那些东西。

毕竟时间还早，离那头龙飞走只才刚刚四个月，尚未满半年。他只需等待，并心怀希望，那个长着翅膀的黑色身影早晚有一天会掠过漫长的海岸线，而后降落在他的窗前。


End file.
